


What happens now?

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [76]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Strange (and legal) Things You Can Do With Your Body After Death, Gen, He/they pronouns for Annus, Jan 28, Memento mori, Other, Unus Annus, they/them pronouns for Unus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Unus finds out about all the times they've died
Relationships: Unus & Annus
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	What happens now?

They didn’t know how long they’d been standing there, staring. It was as if they were paralyzed, unable to look away. The sight was just too horrifying…   
  
The sound of footsteps emanated from the stairwell, snapping Unus out of their trance. They whipped around to see the unmistakable figure of Annus descending the stairs, muttering something to himself.   
  
“A-Annus?” _What are they doing here? Does he know about the room?? Do they know about the- no no no, there’s no way he knows, there can’t be._ Unus mentally shook themself.   
  
Annus froze, head snapping up, and his eyes met Unus’s. His face crumpled slightly, taking on a tired expression as their gaze shifted past Unus and into- into _that room_ . Annus sighed, looking back down at the floor as they slowly approached Unus, dragging their feet and muttering again.   
  
Unus stiffened at Annus’s odd reaction, zoning out as they repeated _There’s no way he knows_ over and over in their head. _He couldn’t know, because that would mean- that would mean…_ Unus shook themself, trying to stop their thoughts from going down that path, but it was no use, the seeds of doubt had already been planted. Unus ran their hands down their black suit to smooth imaginary wrinkles before looking back toward Annus.   
  
He was halfway down the dimly-lit hall already, despite his sloth pace. Unus watched as the white boots crept closer and closer to their own shadow colored shoes. Their heartbeat stuttered with every step the Eternal took, and their brain was running 60 miles an hour. No matter how hard they tried, Unus could only come up with one explanation for what was happening, for what they had found in the room. _Oh, gods, I’m going to be sick-_   
  
Annus paused half a foot away from them, and Unus swallowed back the bile rising in their throat, gaze traveling from his feet to his face. They stared at the shining tear tracks on Annus’s face for a moment before tracing them to their source.   
  
The eyes were the window to the soul, someone had said. That statement had never rung truer than it did right now. Unus could see all the pain, the scars that were hiding behind those coal-black eyes.   
  
“Annus, I-” but Annus never got to know what they would have said.   
  
Unus seemed to be in shock, staring at where they’d been stabbed. Their brilliant white eyes met his, asking _why?_ as Annus withdrew their dagger. _I’m sorry- I’m so, so sorry_ He tried to convey before stepping back, watching as Unus crumpled to the ground, the light within their eyes dimming before disappearing entirely.   
  
He shoved the deja vu to the back of his mind, picking the body up and putting it over his shoulder. At this point, it didn’t matter if any blood- or whatever was in Unus’s body- got on their suit, they could always get a new one.   
  
_I really need to do something about the bodies,_ Annus thought as he gazed at the walls lined with black-suited, dull-white eyed people. This scenario had happened too often for it to be safe for them to keep using the room. Unus was probably drawn to all the death or something.   
  
_What should I do with them though?_ Maybe he could plant an Unus-tree or coral r _eef_ \- Unus would like that, having death feed the cycle of life yet again. _But where would I plant them- there aren't any oceans nearby._ It would take a while to cremate all of them, which was likely the case for making diamonds out of a person too…   
  
Annus kept pondering as he trudged back up the stairs.   
  
\-----   
  
As Annus kneeled beside the casket, they reminded themself why it had to be this way.   
  
“Life can’t exist without death” he muttered, opening the coffin up and pulling out a new Unus.   
  
  
Annus sat them on the couch, waiting expectantly.   
  
After a moment, their eyes lit up. They looked around, confused.   
  
“Annus?” He decidedly didn’t flinch. “What happened?”   
  
“You fell asleep,” They said in the best laughing tone they could muster, ruffling Unus’s hair and _not_ thinking about Unus’s hair brushing his neck as he carried their body into the room- “right in the middle of our movie too.”   
  
Unus looked sheepish, and Annus forced themself to laugh.


End file.
